Dans sa chambre jaune
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: La première fois de Bonnie et Jeremy  Traduction


Bonjour! Alors, voilà quelques temps que j'ai lu cette histoire et je la trouvais si douce et emportante que j'ai eu envie de vous la présenter. C'est une Bonnie/Jeremy, écrite par **Cbassluv**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Traduction de In Her Yellow Bedroom par Cbasslub.**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Jeremy**

**Rating: M**

**

* * *

**

Résumer

La première fois de Bonnie et Jeremy.

**

* * *

****Dans sa chambre jaune…**

Jeremy arrêta la voiture et lança un regard en coin à Bonnie. Il était un peu tard, mais ils s'étaient tellement amusés au Grill qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention. D'un autre côté, même si Jenna était à la maison, elle n'y prêterait aucune attention. Ces derniers temps, elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits chez Alaric puisque, après une rencontre inattendue, Jeremy et Elena avaient décrété que de foncer dans leur professeur d'histoire possiblement nu était bien trop traumatisant pour être enduré régulièrement.

« Alors, je pense que j'y suis, » dit-elle doucement, regardant par la fenêtre. Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, ce qui était en somme normal. Son père était à l'extérieur de la ville pour quelques jours. Pour le travail, avait-il dit. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était toujours à l'extérieur, revenait toujours tard à la maison. Elle ne le voyait presque jamais.

« Ça va? » demanda doucement Jeremy. Dans le calme de la nuit, sa voix, douce, lui faisait ressentir un léger frisson. Ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Elle ramena son regard vers lui avec un sourire. « Oui, parfaitement. » Il releva un sourcil pour démontrer son doute et elle leva un doigt. « Sérieusement. Je vais bien. Ne pousse pas les choses. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et leva ses mains en signe de soumission. « D'accord. »

Elle roula des yeux dramatiquement et sortit de la voiture. Jeremy était comme son chevalier blanc. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour elle, s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité. À certains moments, ça la frustrait un peu parce que ça la faisait sentir fragile, mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais parce qu'en réalité, elle aimait cette attention. Avec tous les problèmes dans la ville et à la maison, c'était un changement qui était le bienvenue que d'avoir cette personne éprise d'elle à tout moment.

Il semblait plus adulte que jamais et une partie d'elle ne pouvait penser que c'était lui essayant diligemment de perdre cette étiquette « d'enfant » que tous essayaient de lui donner. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se confierait à Jeremy Gilbert, mais il rendait si simple l'idée de lui parler. Il écoutait. Il comprenait. Toujours à être le gaffeur essayant de lui remonter le moral et l'aidant à moins s'inquiéter. Sans mention qu'était plus sexy qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses habituels chandails à capuchon noirs ne pouvaient cacher le torse large et les bras musclés qu'elle se surprenait à observer lorsqu'il ne regardait pas. D'abord, elle s'était sentie bizarre, le désirant autant, mais maintenant, elle ne se rappelait même pas qu'il était le petit frère d'Elena. Pas quand il l'embrassait de la façon dont il le faisait. Le grand jeune homme avec elle était maintenant tout sauf un enfant.

Il était le parfait gentleman. Par exemple, il était là, tenant sa main, marchant avec jusqu'à sa porte. Elle repêcha ses clés dans son sac avec sa main libre et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers lui, ne voulant pas qu'il parte immédiatement.

À l'instant où elle se tournait, Jeremy l'attira contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Son corps était solide, dur à côté du sien. Elle lia ses mains autour de son cou pour qu'ainsi elle puisse se presser encore plus contre lui. Elle se sentit frissonner d'anticipation quand ses mains frottèrent gentiment son dos et qu'il baissa sa tête, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le frisson se changea en une vague de chaleur, courant de sa nuque à ses orteils, rendant son corps soudainement très sensitif. Elle était incapable de résister, laissant échapper un petit gémissement, et il l'embrassa plus passionnément, laissant sa langue glisser lentement dans sa bouche. À partir de ce moment, Bonnie perdit la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait continuer à l'embrasser, être si proche de lui que ça en faisait presque mal, ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque. La douleur dans ses reins, celle qui était apparue récemment et qui s'intensifiaient à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient, était revenue et la rendait folle.

Jeremy était tout ouï aux petits bruits que faisaient Bonnie, bruits dont il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de laisser échapper. Elle aimait agir comme si elle était en total contrôle de la situation, mais quelques fois, elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Et c'était un moment qu'il aimait. Son corps était doux, oh Dieu, elle était si douce sous ses mains, contre lui. Il fit courir ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos, les faisant descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit presqu'à prendre en coupe ses fesses. Il s'y était presque perdu, la poussant contre sa propre dureté et son aine douloureuse.

Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient encore sur le porche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit sourd qui le fit sursauter. Il ne savait comment, ils avaient bougé en avant jusqu'à ce que Bonnie heurte le cadre de la porte.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était suffisant pour les amener tous les deux hors de ce moment. Bonnie rompit le baiser et regarda aux alentours, un peu crédule. Elle semblait si inquiète qu'il devait sourire. Elle ramena son regard sur lui.

« Quoi? » dit-elle un peu confuse.

« Tu devrais voir ton visage, » lui murmura-t-il, ses yeux tombant sur son décolleté plongeant. Elle avait mis un chandail plutôt décolleté pour leur rendez-vous. Toute la soirée, ça avait été une distraction et, à l'instant, ça ne lui faisait aucune faveur. Il ferma ses eux et amena son front contre le sien. Ils essayèrent de retrouver leur souffle, mais leur proximité n'aidait en rien. Après un court moment, il décida qu'il était encore très excité et que la seule chose qui règlerait son problème serait la distance et une douche froide.

« Tu portes des talons aujourd'hui, » nota-t-il un peu au hasard.

Bonnie semblait avoir le même problème puisqu'elle le regardait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle espérait entendre.

« Enh? »

« Tu portes des talons. Tu es plus grande qu'à l'habitude… » Expliqua-t-il, riant à sa réaction.

« Vraiment, Jer? C'était tes pensées les plus pressantes à l'instant? » Elle secoua la tête et sourit, le repoussant difficilement d'elle.

« Je trouve que ça aide quand je ne veux pas penser à… » il les désigna alors tous les deux, « …ça. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. La tension sexuelle entre eux était devenue envahissante dans la pièce depuis quelques temps. Il savait qu'elle était vierge et il essayait de ne pas mettre de pression sur elle, mais Bonnie trouvait depuis un moment qu'elle était celle qui trouvait ça difficile de rester en contrôle.

Et juste là, à ce moment, alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, imaginant à moitié les lignes de son corps à travers son chandail ajusté, elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait.

« Alors, je devine que c'est un bonne nuit… » dit-il calmement, clairement hésitant.

Bonnie lui lança un regard désolé, pressant ses lèvres ensemble. Elle était vraiment adorable quand elle faisait ça, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle regarda la porte ouverte, puis revient vers lui et il décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se torturer davantage ce soir-là. Il laissa doucement sa main quitta la sienne alors qu'il la tenait encore et se tourna pour partir.

Elle le regardait alors qu'il s'en allait, passant rapidement les options dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas maintenant, pas après ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Ils s'étaient arrêtés aussi loin trop de nuits déjà. Elle voulait plus.

Il était arrivé au bas des marches quand elle l'interpella.

« S'en était un, sauf si tu aimerais rester. »

Il se retourna un peu trop rapidement pour être calme, ne disant rien pendant un moment. « Rester… »

« Pour la nuit, » dit-elle à voix basse, un petit sourire séducteur retroussant involontairement ses lèvres.

Ses grands yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent durant une fraction de seconde, avant de se rétrécirent à nouveau, imitant son expression.

« Tu es sûre? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas obligé, Bonnie, pas maintenant… »

Elle tendit sa main vers lui en guise de réponse et il la regarda un moment encore avant de revenir lentement sur ses pas, remontant les marches et saisissant sa main alors qu'elle le conduisait à l'intérieur de la maison point éclairée.

Il marcha devant elle alors qu'elle verrouilla la porte et regarda à travers le salon éclairé par la lune.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis des années, » dit-il lentement, presque coupable. Elle apparut à ses côtés et l'attira dans un autre baiser qui effaça totalement toutes pensées de son esprit.

« Tu pourras jouer à rattraper le temps perdu avec le salon plus tard. » Ses yeux étaient déterminés, mais sa voix tremblait. Intérieurement, elle se réprimanda et elle le poussa vers les escaliers. Elle voulait le faire avant d'avoir le temps de revenir sur sa décision.

Elle se sentait un peu timide à l'idée d'avoir à lui montrer sa chambre et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était ordonné et pas trop féminin, mais c'était surchargé avec du jaune. Un choix de décoration venant de sa mère. Des murs jaunes et des meubles couleurs crème s'assortissant à ses couvertures crème et ses oreillers blancs. Actuellement, elle aimait la lumière; elle avait une façon de la réconforter, mais Caroline avait un jour dit que ça avait l'air de Big Bird ayant régurgité dessus et maintenant, elle ne pouvait chasser le sentiment que ça semblait puéril.

Jeremy, avec son don perpétuel de toujours la surprendre, commentait à l'instant sur quelque chose d'autre. « Tu as beaucoup de chandelles, » murmura-t-il, regardant la multitude de chandelles qui parsemaient la pièce. Des gros, des minces, des courts et des longs chandeliers reposant sur sa coiffeuse et sa table.

« Bien, tu sais, c'est pour les incantations… and autre chose. J'aime les chandelles, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, pas certaine du pourquoi l'idée de devenir intime avec Jeremy la faisait sentir comme une petite fille timide.

Elle retira ses chaussures et se sentit instantanément minuscules à côté de sa grande et large silhouette. Elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un de cette grandeur dans sa chambre. C'était étrange. Elle se tenait devant lui et il la regardait de haut en bas. La tension dans cet espace réduit était forte et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir bouger.

« Alors… » s'interrompit-elle, mordant sa lèvre.

Il fit un pas en avant. « Alors.. »

Finalement, lentement, il leva sa main pour prendre sa joue en coupe et elle ferma les yeux. Là où était sa main, avec un simple touché, elle s'enflammait. Elle le sentit briser la distance entre eux et presser une autre fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'éloigna et jeta un œil à travers la pièce. « Que dirais-tu d'allumer ces chandelles? »

Elle sourit. « Mm, romantique. »

Il rougit et elle eut le sentiment qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle pour une quelconque raison. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle le retient. Regardant dans ses yeux, sans ciller, toutes les chandelles de la pièce vinrent à la vie. Il parut si impression par ce numéro qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait rougir, même en sachant que ce n'était rien.

« Tu es plutôt merveilleuse, tu sais, » dit-il l'embrassant encore.

Ils furent bientôt de retour à la même position que sous le porche, leurs bras enroulés étroitement autour de l'autre, leurs lèvres et leurs langues passionnément et luttant bruyamment avec l'autre. Cette fois cependant elle avait à s'élever sûr ses orteils et il devait se pencher un peu plus bas. Cette position devient vite inconfortable pour chacun d'eux et il interrompit soudainement le baiser et il s'écartant un peu, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille pour la soulever dans les airs.

Elle glapit et rit en même temps, plaçant ses bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider alors qu'il la transportait sur le lit. Il essaya de l'y déposer doucement, mais il perdit son équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux, rebondissant et riant.

Bonnie, ne voulant pas rompre le contacte, se tourna et s'étendit à demi sur lui, sa jambe droite reposant sur son corps, continuant leur baiser. Jeremy gémit et fit courir ses doigts fébrilement le long de son corps, agrippant ses cuisses et ses fesses avant de remonter le long de son ventre et de ses seins. Il s'y arrêta savourant la sensation de sa peau ferme, mais douce sous sa paume. Il pouvait sentir ses mamelons durcir en dessous du tissu et prit un moment pour y passer ses pouces. Elle frissonna et se pressa contre son toucher.

Il voulait, avait besoin de sentir sa peau nue, alors il retira sa main et la plaça sous son chandail. Il fut un peu horrifié quand elle se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Bonnie le regardait avec de grands yeux, désappointée de ne pas être capable de jouer la carte de la détente avec conviction. « Rien. »

« Écoute, si tu ne veux pas faire ça… » Commença-t-il, luttant visiblement contre le désappointement derrière son commentaire chevaleresque.

« Non! Je le veux… C'est juste que… » Elle soupira et s'écarta de lui regardant le plafond. « Tu vas penser que je suis vraiment paralysée. »

Elle entendit Jeremy rire. « Euh, tu es folle. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je pense que tu es à l'opposée de paralysée à l'instant. »

« Je n'ai jamais fat ça avant, » laissa-t-elle échapper. Elle se tue à nouveau, incertaine de ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir. Le lit remua alors qu'il bougeait et son visage apparut au-dessus du sien. Ses yeux scintillaient et son visage semblait lutter contre un sourire.

« Tu dois relaxer. Je promets que je ne laisserai pas les choses déraper. » L'expression sur son visage était calme et sincère et elle se sentit presque fondre dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'être un peu surprise quand il la regardait avec autant de dévotion.

Elle acquiesça lentement et le laissa l'embrasser.

Il amena son chandail au-dessus de sa tête et s'arrêta un moment pour admirer sa peau. Il ne put résister et baissa sa tête pour embrasser son cou et sa poitrine. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux, décidée à juste suivre le courant. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait faire l'amour avec le petit frère d'Elena. À ce moment, il était juste Jeremy. Le sexy et le magnifique Jeremy, avec ses larges épaules et ses lèvres délicieuses. Des lèvres qui s'attachaient à l'instant autour de son mamelon exposé.

Elle aspira l'air alors qu'il suçait son mamelon, le feu courant de sa bouche à lui et ses orteils à elle. Elle ne réalisa même pas quand ses jambes s'écartèrent, voulant le sentir entre elle. Il tendit la main sous elle pour défaire son soutien-gorge et elle se redressa pour l'aider, légèrement impressionnée quand il parvient à le détacher en peu de temps avec une seule main. Il le lança à travers la pièce et posa son regard sur elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un moment, un message silencieux passant entre eux, avant qu'il ne retourne à son exploration de ses seins.

« Jeremy… » Souffla-t-elle, en voulant plus encore. Elle s'arqua une autre fois contre lui et il commença à glisser sur son corps, faisant courir ses mains sur son ventre avant de détacher son pantalon. Il les lui retira et les jeta à travers la pièce. S'agenouillant entre ses jambes, il retira son propre chandail et l'envoya valser de la même façon que celui de Bonnie. Elle ne put résister et finit par s'asseoir pour sentir la dureté de son torse. Une fois encore, elle avait à admirer combien large il était.

« Tu t'es entraîné. »

Il lui sembla rougir, mais elle ne pouvait le dire avec assurance à la seule lueur des chandelles. « Peut-être. » Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il la poussa gentiment à se rallonger. « Je n'ai pas encore terminé. » Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle et baissa sa tête alors qu'il retirait sa culotte.

Bonnie frissonna d'anticipation. Elle savait où allaient les choses. C'était un tout nouveau territoire pour elle et elle essayait de dépasser le sentiment étrange d'être ainsi exposées aux yeux de quelqu'un. Une partie d'elle était reconnaissante que Jeremy ne fût excessivement prudent avec elle.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser ça plus fort, pas avec ce qui se passait, elle sentit sa bouche chaude sur elle et laissa s'échapper un halètement.

Il ne s'arrêta pas cette fois, léchant dans ses replis, s'imprégnant de son odeur… Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps, pas depuis Vicky, et il avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça. Il suça son clitoris, sa tâche devenant plus précise avec Bonnie qui augmentait graduellement ses gémissements. Elle commençait à se tortiller sous lui, se pressant contre sa bouche et agrippant à pleine main ses cheveux. Il agrippa ses cuisses, les poussant à s'écarter davantage avant d'étirer sa main et de la poser sur son sein gauche. Elle l'y maintient, appréciant la nouvelle sensation.

"Oh...Dieu," siffla-t-elle et il releva finalement les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Bonnie pensa qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir et il continua à la lécher, lentement, la regardant comme elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait détourner la tête.

Il y était presque… Si près…

Et alors, il s'arrêta. Il releva la tête et embrassa son ventre et Bonnie pensa qu'elle allait le tuer.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… » reprocha-t-elle, relevant la tête vers lui avec de grands yeux emplis de frustration.

Il riait. « Tu ne te rendras pas là sans moi, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, s'agenouillant devant elle une fois de plus pour détacher son pantalon.

« Je ne suis pas certaine si c'est mignon ou égoïste, » dit-elle essoufflée, mais sans vraiment sans rendre compte parce qu'elle était trop distraite à la vue de l'épais renflement dans son calçons.

Il le remarqua et prit sa main, la guidant vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, le laissant enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre. Elle était clairement hésitante et il devait admettre que c'était vraiment adorable. Il y avait cette fille super sexy, étendue nue devant lui, et elle était celle qui était nerveuse. Elle resserra sa prise et il tressaillit involontairement dans sa main.

Autant il appréciait que Bonnie le touche ainsi, autant il était incertain combien de temps il pouvait tenir. Il voulait… Avait besoin d'être en elle immédiatement. Il retira son calçons, permettant à son érection de trouver la liberté.

« Bonnie… » Souffla-t-il, tentant de ne pas faire ressentir le besoin dans sa voix. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et se rallongea silencieusement contre les oreillers. Il resta au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant encore. Elle relaxa et attacha ses bras autour de son cou. Il était appuyé contre son étroite entrée, s'écrasant contre elle et elle fut une fois encore impatiente qu'il se décide à finir ce qu'il venait de commencer.

« Fait le… » supplia-t-elle, rompant le baiser. Il garda ses yeux sur elle alors qu'il obéissait avec douceur, poussant toujours aussi lentement dans son étroite chaleur. Impatiente, elle leva son bassin, l'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Un halètement fuit de ses lèvres à cette sensation non-familière et Jeremy s'arrêta. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était étrange et emplissant et elle pouvait le sentir l'écarteler…

« Ça va? »

Elle s'arqua vers le haut. « Continue. »

Il le regarda d'abord alors qu'il bougeait, mais il baissa éventuellement sa tête et l'enfonça dans son cou. Bonnie soupirait et gémissait alors qu'en elle se construisait graduellement une bulle de plaisir. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus brusques et elle attacha ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leurs corps bougeaient encore dans un rythme qui augmentait rapidement; Jeremy faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour continuer. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il était sûr d'une chose et c'est qu'il allait la tenir, même si son corps était douloureux, demandant sa libération. Il aimait juste trop la sensation d'elle autour de lui.

Leurs mains étaient liées au-dessus de sa tête et il couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, étouffant ses cris désormais plus bruyants. Il se pressa encore plus contre elle alors qu'il heurtait un point sensible, Bonnie laissa s'échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle était finalement frappée par une vague de plaisir intense et elle resserra sa prise sur ses mains.

Jeremy, qui vacillait déjà au sommet, la rejoignit dans son orgasme, ses parois intérieures l'éjectant pratiquement d'elle. Il la rejoint dans son dernier gémissement, sentant sa tête tourner un peu.

Ils restèrent immobiles une minute entière par la suite, leurs visages cachés dans le cou de l'autre, le seul son dans la pièce étant leurs respirations difficiles. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger, voulant seulement savourer le moment, apprécier la proximité de leurs corps. Finalement, Bonnie remua et il le prit comme une invitation à bouger, roulant pour s'écarte d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna avec lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le côté.

Elle paraissait à la fois belle et négligée.

« Alors… »

« Alors… » Il prit sa joue en coupe et l'embrassa.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. « C'était…plaisant… »

Il rit. « On devra refaire ça une autre fois, » dit-il, jouant seul.

« Totalement. »

« Totalement. »

Elle se pressa contre son corps et il l'étreignit brièvement alors qu'ils se laissaient tous les deux emporter par le sommeil, se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis longtemps.


End file.
